Fallen
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: Gods can fall to not just angels. And if Gods fall and end up at the Leaf Village. Will Naruto and his gang be able to help these fallen Gods or will he have to fight to keep his world. Only reading this story will give you the anwsers. May have adult apply stuff.
1. A Storm

Naruto woke late as normal as that it is. He was in the hospital again though something was different today. He can feel it, something big was about to happen or was already happening to the Leaf Village. Clouds swirled around in the sky, they darken in color. Spinning into each other like if they were at war with one enough and thunder roared as bright lights flashed through out the storm clouds. Naruto looked to the weird cloud formation then turned away to get his normal clothing on. Turning back around to reface the window he heard what sounded like high pitched whistling cry that screeched through the sky.

The flashes of light and thunder sounds meant in the sinter of the swirling storm clouds. Within moments a flaming commit came rocketing through the sky trailing fire behind it. Lighting strikes at the same time swirling around the trail of fire to were the end of the lighting was at the same speed of the commit. Making them look like they are dancing together through the sky. The display can be seen throughout the land nearly all the villages were now watching.

The commit and lighting kept at it until they both hit the ground miles away from the Leaf Village's gate. On impacted a flash of violent bust out and pulsed across the land before pulsing back returning to the crash site where a large cloud of dirt raised into the air. Lady Hokage had sent two ANBU to the crash site where they returned within three days. The clouds never left the sky and now on the day they came back into the village as a storm broke out.

They appeared in the Hokage's office one holding a basketball sized white orb. The other holding the same sized orb just black in color. The ANBU reported that they found multiple other village's ninjas checking out the site but weren't risking to touch the orbs. Lady Hokage order them to set both orbs in another room were each orb sat on its own stool. It soon became dark out and thunder can be heard outside along with the howls of the strong wind.

The lights flickered off and on until it stayed off. Lady Hokage lit a candle then went to the orb's room. What she found purely shocked her. There in front of her stood two eighteen year out girls. One stood in front of where the black orb was. Her hair was short ending at her shoulder blades with long bangs but not as long as the rest of her hair and as black as the night sky. Her bangs lay in front of her eyes partly blocking her vision. He skin is pale white and her eyes glowed red like burning coals. Not to mention that her chest size was well big.

The other girl stood in front of where the white orb would be well more like floated a foot or two off the ground. Her hair was a white as fresh fallen snow and real long passing her butt. Her bangs are short and parted in the middle as the side chunks of her hair is cut short to frame her face as they ended at her jaw line. Her eyes are closed and never tempted to open. This girl's skin is pale and whiter than the other girl's skin. And for her chest size well they're a fair size not small but not big like the other girl but all and all this girl was smaller in size ether way compared to the other one.

Lady Hokage shook her head trying to pull back from shock. Reopening her eyes she then noticed that both these girls are naked and the orbs are missing. The white haired girl sensed Lady Hokage's distress and bowed some to show her respected as for the black haired girl simply crossed her arms over her chest. "Please don't worry Lady Hokage we are the orbs you are looking for" the white haired girl says with an insuring tone.

"I am Yin" the black haired girl said then rose a hand to the white haired girl. "This is my sister Yang" Yin says as her arm returns to her other arm back to crossing each other in front of her. Lady Hokage shacks her head once more this time spotting the pure white almost silver spot on Yin's forehead and the dark spot on Yang's forehead right were the bangs split apart.


	2. Hello Demon

Morning came and the day shift staff of the Hokage Hall and now Yin 'n' Yang is sitting in Lady Hokage's office now dressed.

Yin is dressed in knee high leather combat boots that had her toes showing. Black pants tucked into the boots with claw like rips in the front of the pants. A black leather vest zipped up to right under her chest. A red under shirt that has short sleeves and low chest cut with a loose hood that was up resting on her head. Her hands have black leather gloves on with black fishnet leading up from her hands to her elbows. Strapped to her left thigh is her dagger/kunai and strapped to her hit is a small round pouch filled with healing pellets.

Yang is dressed in a white kimono that had midnight blue hue coloring the corners and center piece with it slitting in two different places in the front letting a long strip of the kimono's fabric set in-between her legs. It cut to the center of her thighs and underneath is to right before her knees black skin tight shorts. There are two long strips of fabric that's to her feet streaming from her middle strap on her mid back tied with a large bow. The collar of her outfit was set open a bit much and up to her collar bone was black fishnet, over her knees was more fishnet, on her right arm the fishnet is from the shoulder to her hand were it stops so the fingers can be free from bring tied down. From her left shoulder to her elbow was yet more fishnet but all of it shows for her long sleeve on this arm is missing. Silver cuffs are cuffed onto each of her ankles as she wore no foot wear only being bare footed. Strapped to her left leg is her needles /shurikens and on her right leg was a midsized healing scroll.

Yang sits on a chair left to Yin with her legs crossed and her hands resting together in her lap. Yin sitting as well with Yang to her right with her foot resting on the rim of Lady Hokage's desk with her arms crossed. Lady Hokage has a hand resting against her forehead and the other gripping a couple of papers as she taps her foot eyeing Yin's foot on her desk. "I would like to personally thank you for the clothes…um Yin appreciate it as well" Yang speaks up turning to her sister with her eyes still closed. Yin just scoffs at her sister before looking away from them. Lady Hokage picks up a pencil with her free hand then pushed Yin's foot off her desk. "Well your welcome but I would like you to explain where you two came from and who are you?" she asked in an almost demanding tone.

Yin now tapping her foot the one Lady Hokage had pushed off was silent only to let out a small growl at the questions. Yang turned to face Lady Hokage "I'm truly sorry but we cannot answer your questions, I'm sorry" she say with a blank face with that reply Yin smirked. Lady Hokage looked at Yin then to Yang "…well you say your sisters but yet not look it and on top of that your names are named off of the yin-yang symbol of good and bad. So I'm lead to believe that neither of you both are real related nor your parents are being radicalism about naming you after such a symbol." She says coming to a stop to think this all over in her head.

Yin's foot taps faster at her growing anger this made Yang's eyebrows creased in concern for Lady Hokage's safety. "I can tell you that our names are real and basic but if you like we can use another name if needed" Yang says earning a raised eyebrow from Lady Hokage then she nodded to hear Yang's idea but Yin turned to Yang and growled at her being upset with the idea. Yang waved her sister's small threat off and smiled some "I'll be Shiro meaning white and Yin here will be Kuro meaning black" Shiro finished renaming herself and her sister.

"Hm well that wouldn't be too bad, a bit plan to the basic terms but ether way better" Lady Hokage says feeling a little better with the terms of their conversation. "Huh fine" Kuro finally spoke out this whole time she be quit during the meeting. "Oh so you can speak past random sounds and basic greetings" Lady Hokage smirks some before clearing her throat. "Well since you both are in my village you have to answer my questions to a t" she says leaning back into her chair. Shiro groaned as she slow shook her head but Kuro on the other hand turned to look at Lady Hokage with a toothy grin, really sharp to a point toothy grin.

Shiro held out a hand in front of Kuro as if to tell her to stop "We only seek to live here in your village so we may complete our mission, that's all" Shiro says quickly. "What mission?" asked Lady Hokage "we must learn to get along with each other" mumbled Shiro. "Hm you can't un-"Lady Hokage starts to speak but unknowing to Kuro's semi-short temper didn't quite grasp Kuro's temper out bursts. Kuro burst up and out of her chair and rushed Lady Hokage. Kicking her desk towards her and pining her in-between the wall and the desk.

Kuro held the desk against her with her own body. Lady Hokage pulled back her arm to aim Kuro with a punch but Kuro gripped her wrist and slammed it against the wall behind Lady Hokage. Then pulled a kunai out moving faster now she gripped onto Lady Hokage's other hand making it hold the Kunai then she grabbed her wrist and made Lady Hokage hold the kunai to her own throat. All of Lady Hokage's amazing strength had now left her as she stared into Kuro's glowing red irises. Fear rushed through her veins as a voice screamed out in her head, crying out for help, for anyone to help her.

"**KURO STOP!"** Shiro demanded standing up and confronting her sister. **"I WONT TAKE NO AS AN ANWSER!"** Kuro yelled back as her grin spread wider this only making the fear Lady Hokage felt grow more. Shiro pulled the hood down from Kuro's head then smacked her sister upside the head making her sister turn her attention to her instead of Lady Hokage. Shiro took a step back and tried real hard to speak with a claim voice. "Let's hear her out first" and with that Kuro was sent out of the room to wait in the halls.

Ninja were rushing down the hall towards Kuro coming to see what made that loud nose only to find that Kuro was blocking the doorway. Minutes later Shiro walks out of the office and finds all the ninja laying on the floor beaten and broken. Kuro walks over to Shiro and crosses her arms "well?" she asked. "before you attacked the leader of this village she was going to let us stay but now we have to stay if only we pass a test and earn a Leaf Village head band" Shiro said with a rough tone giving the hint of her slit anger towards her sister's actions. Then handed Kuro her short wide sword that she strapped sideways to her lower back. "**WHAT?!** I'm not taking no damn test she can go and-" Kuro was saying before Shiro interrupted her by mumbling in a low tone that the test was of fighting.

This changing the mood for Kuro and brought back her nearly crazed grin. The two then walked out of the Hokage Hall, well Kuro did Shiro flouted out as she adjusted the strap that held a midsized coffin like shaped thing that was wrapped in aging goz wrap. Once out Kuro stretched her arms out and stomped her feet some with a pleased smile playing on her lips before returning to her normal grin. Shiro on the other hand braded her hair back then faced up to the sky welcoming the sun's rays. "Come on lets go find a nice place to nap, I'm tired" Kuro grumbled not the one for the sun and started to walk down a random street.

They found themselves walking down a path that had tan-ish colored walls on both sides of it with the walls having brown roofing. Kuro was walking on the roof of the wall to Shiro's right just mumbling curse words under breath. Shiro was flouting in the center of the path once and a while tilting her head to either side to hear the vibrations that rumbled everywhere so she can see where she was heading towards. Kuro sighed loudly then stopped this made Shiro stop. "Do you feel it?" Kuro asked for Shiro to answer getting a mumbled yes.

Up ahead of them was a teen boy around their age appearance. He was loud and energetic as he yelled out and waved to a group of other teens that stood farther down the path from him. He wore orange and black and his hair was spiky and a bright blond. To Shiro she say his outline in a harsh black/ gray/ blue and white lining way the air around him sent off repeals with his every word as did his footsteps with every step and in the center of his stomach was a deep orange flame vibrating. For Kuro it was more like normal vision but when the irises of her eyes started to glow red she saw everything in a red/ crimson color with the dark shades being a darker red then the other red.

Her eyes can zoom into her target to get an idea of what it is or where to strike first. When the teen made any real fast movement the move would slow down like in slow-motion. Shiro slowly dropped to the ground so her feet touched the dirt earning a warning glare from Kuro but Kuro know this only meant that what she was smelling from this teen was true. Shiro rose back into the air then faced Kuro. "Demon" then both breathed out then nodded to each other in understanding on what has to be done.

Kuro jumped off the roofing of the wall to the other side of the wall to be hidden away from site. Shiro turned back to the teen then started to flout towards him when she got close to him she landed herself onto the ground. Walking up to his left she turned to him. He turned ready to walk away from that spot now done with yelling at the other teens. When he turned and sported Shiro this scared him made him jump with a yelp and almost fell over. The teen rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "Who-" he started to ask but Shiro held a finger to him lips shutting him up.

-Meanwhile-

A slutty looking girl with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail turned some not looking away from Shiro and the teen to speak to another teen next to her. "Do you know that may be next to Naruto?" the girl asked the other teen next to her. This teen had black hair it pulled back into a spiky ponytail he didn't stop looking at Naruto and Shiro. His arms crossed he held a stern yet lazy stare at them. "Shikamaru?" the girl asked calling out for the guy next to her. "I don't know, Ino" Shikamaru replied back to her.

-Back to Shiro and Naruto-

Naruto looked at her funny as she removed her finger then started to rise back into the air earning gasps by him and the other two that were watching. Naruto watched in shock then Shiro leaned in some before letting out a horribly loud screeching scream. This made Naruto yell in pain griping his head to try to block the sound from his ears. Stumbling back and the stream finally over the two who were watching uncovered their ears. Ino then noticed something **"NARUTO LOOK OUT!"** she screamed out to him making turn just in time.

Kuro had came up from behind him crouching on the roofing as she lunged at him Ino had warned him just in time. For Kuro's outreached hand had barely brushed against his arm but her claws had left a gash in that arm plus tarring that's arm's sleeve clean off. As she landed on her hands then twirled herself around kicking Naruto in the gut this throws him into the wall then she jumped off her hands to land on her feet next to Shiro.


End file.
